the new tongues
by Jaketheripper
Summary: a oneshot, based on something that came into my head as I was playing skyrim and listening to Van Canto: If I Die in battle, if u want the full effect, listen to it as you read


**Author's note: I am well aware this is a song already, but I thought of this as I listened to the song, so tell me if you can hear it as you read it, one of these (John) is my OC, the others you may recognize**

the new tongues

song transcribed and scene imagined by Jaketheripper

it is the eve of the battle of whiterun, the 6 dragonborn, Vahl Aradur, Throthgar the coward, Stiv Gro Fur, Richard of the companions, John the vigilant and Miraak the first gather upon the summit of High Hrothgar, seeking to end this war before too many good men die, despite their separate beliefs, they agree that war is an atrocity and a hindrance to quest and life alike.

joining hands in the main hall they hum in unison, as John starts them off

 _"six winds blow as one"_

the others join in, singing in perfect harmony as the energy builds in the room, all except Vahl

 _They will turn the tide._

 _We are marching on,_

 _standing side by side_

 _and we'll carry on_

 _until all the fire is gone._

 _Blown away,_

 _away to lands beyond._

with this, the 6 dragonborn begin humming again as Vahl begins to sing

 _6 winds blow as one._

 _They will turn the tide._

 _We are marching on,_

 _standing side by side_

 _and we'll carry on_

 _until all the fire is gone._

 _Blown away,_

 _away to lands beyond._

suddenly all fall silent as the energy reaches it's pique, Miraak letting his voice roar as the others kept silent to spur the strength they would need.

 _Winds...blow as... **one**._

with that the energy enters each of them, they adjourn the meeting, their voices thrumming, leaving stricken grey beards in their wake as they stride down the mountain, their voices loud enough for all tamriel to hear

 _They try to oppress us._  
 _Steal the faith out of our lives._  
 _Still they are the flame for dreadful fires._  
 _They try to undermine us_  
 _night by night._  
 _Now they are unmasked. They're full of lies._

they reach the bottom of the mountain, making for whiterun, walking straight into the stormcloak ranks, Vahl sings again

 _They never learned how to stand as one._  
 _And how to abandon fear._  
 _We will be their storm-wall closing in._

Stiv walks up to the walls and raises his mace, shouting to whiterun and the legion behind her walls

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _find dark blood upon my steel._  
 _If I die in Battle,_

 _tell them I stood, and never kneeled._

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _my soul will be saved and gone._  
 _I won't die in Battle._  
 _I'll fly north with six winds blowing as one._

Richard calls to the wilds to where the forsworn and the companions watched, hesitant to join the fight.

 _They did not await us_  
 _and the kingdom we will raise._  
 _Yes we are their nightmare deep within._  
 _They underestimate us._  
 _Our faith alive_  
 _for our freedom and our new life to begin._

Vahl walked up to Galmar stonefist, smiling at him and stroking his chin as she continued to sing

 _They will never bring us down._  
 _They never rule our life._  
 _We will be a tempest rising high._

Stiv rushes back to the Stormcloaks and raises his mace

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _find dark blood upon my steel._  
 _If I die in Battle,_

 _tell them I stood, and never kneeled._

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _my soul will be saved and gone._  
 _I won't die in Battle._  
 _I'll fly north with six winds blowing as one._

their voices combined into a thrumming harmony as both sides marched angrily towards the Thalmor embassy.

 _What might end we'll start again._  
 _We will never die._  
 _We will be a thunderstorm of life._

drums rolling, the new combined forces, lead by the new tongues marched on the thalmor embassy, breaking through the thalmor wizards to get inside

 _6 winds blow as one._

 _They will turn the tide._

 _We are marching on,_

 _standing side by side_

 _and we'll carry on_

 _until all the fire is gone._

 _Blown away,_

 _away to lands beyond._

thalmor reinforcements come, but it is no use, the people's blood lust is too great.

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _find dark blood upon my steel._  
 _If I die in Battle,_

 _tell them I stood, and never kneeled._

 _If I die in Battle,_  
 _my soul will be saved and gone._  
 _I won't die in Battle._  
 _I'll fly north with six winds blowing as one._

ultimately the only one left is Elenwyn, shuddering in a corner, being stared down by all 6 dragonborn, "how...? what is this power?"

Throthgar stomps on her stomach, she cries out and grips it, "you! impudent!..." he points the sword of honor at her, "you're done."

"THIS ISN'T THE END! THE EMBASSY IS JUST THAT! THERE IS A WHOLE RACE JUST WAITING TO END YOU!"

Throthgar looks at the others, "that's a thing?"

John nods, his red eyes scanning Elenwyn, "the Thalmor are a major movement, the terms of the White Gold Concordat have been essentially tossed to the wind, another war is upon us, but with one difference...one side has 6 dragonborn on their side."

in unison they shout, "FUS ROH DAH!" Elenwyn flies apart into bloody pieces, Ulfric and Tulius shake hands, "looks like we've got another war on our hands" sighs Tulius, "but you know what? I feel good about our chances."

 _ **to be continued?**_


End file.
